


A real one

by Ulquii



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, kiss, or kinda, they deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulquii
Summary: It was really warm.Maybe because it was a sincere affection. Maybe because it was Eiji who was hugging him so tightly. But very warm still.





	A real one

**Author's Note:**

> I have to start to stop myself  
> or I can just keep going  
> I don't care
> 
> Inspired by this [so sweet and beautiful art](https://churroscribs.tumblr.com/post/177361297957/therapeutic-ash-and-eiji-do-not-repost).

It was really warm.

Maybe because it was a sincere affection. Maybe because it was Eiji who was hugging him so tightly. But very warm still.

He huffed a laugh, wrapping his arms around him, too, and he felt himself smiling dumbly at the feeling of Eiji’s heartbeat thumping against his own through their clothes. He felt so close to him, not only physically but emotionally. He felt so happy to be like this.

He suddenly was being pushed, the gravity making its work and pulling them to the floor with a dry sound. Immediately Eiji pushed himself away, his black hair falling into his eyesight and his face so damn close to his.

“Sorry!” he apologized worriedly, his eyebrows curved down and his frown deep, “I didn’t mean to!”

He sighed, the dumb smile still pulling the edges of his mouth, and stared at Eiji in a daze, seeing him blink a couple of times in confusion.

“Ash?”

He reached up to his face, caressing his cheek and lowering to his neck, finally cupping his nape and pulling him slowly. He saw his eyes fall to his lips just before he kissed him, unable to do so properly at the wide smile he was wearing himself.

“Ash…”

He inhaled sharply, the warmth of the hug, of the kiss, filling his chest with happiness, and he reached again to kiss him, this time being more than a soft touch. Eiji sighed into it, his body shifting over his and his hands finding place into his hair, the smoothness of his movements, responding to his experienced ones, leaving him breathless.

“Eiji.”

He felt him smile against his lips, and leave a sweet peck in the corner of them, pulling away and looking at him with glazed eyes.

“That one was real.”

He snorted, feeling his face as red as Eiji’s was.

“It was real.”


End file.
